fandom_of_aikatsufandomcom-20200214-history
Skywing Aikatsu!
Skywing Aikatsu! (空ウイング アイカツ!) Is a fan series created by Yumekara Harmony it was released April 18, 2014, containing 51 episodes. Story Harukaze Doremi starts her debt as an idol at Skywing Academy. Her, along with her friend Kazekeseki Sarah, and newly Umichishiki Taylor, Kagayakisoku Sarina, and Amaiyoru Yuki all take on the idol world, going against the top idol academies Starlight and Dream Academy. Plot Harukaze Doremi, a small town teenager, who is attending a public middle school, comes home with her friend Kazekeseki Sarah, and sees her cousin Emily watching a idol concert on her TV. Sarah then explains that the idol was Hoshimiya Ichigo and that she was a idol at a idol academy. Doremi, having little knowledge of what the idol world is like, doesn't ask much of it. But when Sarah comes up with the idea of attending the try out for the newest idol academy, Skywing Academy, she doesn't know what to think. During the entrance exams, while performing, Doremi is able to perform a special appeal on her first try, getting accepted along with Sarah. Her training as an idol is about to begin. Characters Doremi Harukaze Theme color: Lovely Pink Zodiac sign: Sagittarius Favorite Brand: Sparkling Dream Type: Cute Basic Coord: Lovely Pink Torte Aura: Light blue and pink hearts, with pink and yellow periwinkles, music lines with music notes orbiting around her. Doremi is 13 years old and loves music. She supposedly has a good sense of fashion but she has yet to accept it. She can be a little clumsy when dancing, considering she doesn't have any experience with dance. Doremi also has a good hand at art, drawing manga and outfits she wears herself. When she finds out about the idol world, she instantly becomes anxious, leading her to going to the entrance exams with Sarah. When on stage, her aura appeared and she did her first special appeal. This is later told to her that Hoshimiya Ichigo had did the same at hers. This then triggers her suspicions about Ichigo. Sarah Kazekeseki Theme color : Sky Blue Zodiac sign: Cancer Favorite Brand: Speeding Wind Type: Cool Basic Coord: Sky Blue Torte Aura: Hot Pink and Dark Blue music notes, crystal stars, with small lighting bolts coming from her, and multi-color diamonds Sarah is 13 years old and is a track running on her middle school team. She has high hopes in becoming an actress in her future, which she really works hard for. She can recite any line from a movie if asked. Sarah has known Doremi since they were in elementary school. She follows everything that happens in the idol world, so when she hears of this new academy, Sarah could past up the opportunity. But not wanting to live the dream alone, she incest Doremi she come. Taylor Umichishiki Theme color: Sunny Yellow Zodiac sign: Libra Favorite Brand: Shining Sun Type: Pop Basic Coord: Sunny Yellow Torte Aura: Lollipops, multi-color confetti, four-leaf clovers, and small hello suns rotating around her. Taylor is 12 years old and has a affixation on technology. She is one of the first idols that Doremi and Sarah meet at the academy. Taylor was attending the entrance exams and witnessed Doremi's performance and become immediately fixed on her. Taylor is also very welled know around the academy for her love of technology, which in turn leads her to being in charge of tech problems around the school. Sarina Kagayakisoku Theme Color: Crimson Red Zodiac sign: Cancer Favorite Brand: Burning Flare Type: Sexy Basic Coord: Crimson Red Torte Aura: Emeralds chained together, rhinestones, purple and red butterfly's flying around her Sarina is 13 years old who is quiet in the classrooms but can make her voice heard on stage. Being the who known for her singing and runway, she is what others call her a "shining star" when she's performing. When she meets Doremi and Sarah, she starts to become attracted to them and later become good friends with them. She is also great friends with Taylor and Yuki. Yuki Amaiyoru Theme color: Tranquil Green Zodiac sign: Scorpio Favorite Brand: Timeless Travel Type: Pop Basic Coord: Tranquil Green Torte Aura: Snowflakes, white peals, crystallized water drops, diamonds Yuki is 13 years old and are good friends with Taylor and Sarina. She Is one of the average idols but when she dances, it's a refresh feeling. Yuki take a futuristic look on her performances, she also is a snow lover, figures her name but can be a bit naive. She meet Doremi while walking through the outside gardens of the academy in the winter, watching the snowfall. She had came down with a high fever and Doremi had brought her inside. Yuki calmed that she was fine but Doremi helped her anyways. Now she is one of Doremi And Sarah's best friends. Amy Yawarakaihana Theme Color: Beautiful Pink Zodiac Sign: Libra Favorite Brand: Lovely Paradise Type: Cute Basic Coord: Beautiful Pink Torte "Coming soon~" Chie Inorishiro Theme color: Glimmering Purple Zodiac Sign: Aquarius Favorite Brand: Emerald Wave Type: Cool Basic Coord: Glimmering Purple Torte "Coming Soon~" Amai Hachimitsu "Coming Soon~" Harmony Kazeumi "Coming Soon~" Infinity Jinsokari "Coming Soon~" Songs Idol Activity Weekender Girl Mermaid Festa (Doremi Song) Magical Time (Yuki Song) Prism Spiral (Sarah Song) Melancholic Make it Louder BPM (ED) Angel Snow ( Taylor Song) Kira Pata Shining (Sarina Song) Happy Crescendo (OP) A Lie and a Stuffed Animal Lap Tap Love Dreamin Chuchu Electric Magic Spring Tears Karakuri Pierrot Sayonara Shake It! Stages Coming Soon~ Special Appeals Sparkling Dream • Dream Fantasy ( ドリームファンタジー ) • Premium Dream Fantasy (プレミアムドリームファンタジー ) Speeding Winds • Wonderful Wind (ワンダフルウインド ) • Premium Wonderful Wind (プレミアムワンダフルウインド) Burning Flare • Butterfly Spear (バタフライスピア ) • Premium Butterfly Spear ( プレミアムバタフライスピア Timeless Travel • Clockwise Travel (クロックワイズトラベル ) • Premium Clockwise Travel (プレミアムクロックワイズトラベル ) Shining Sun • Flying Wings ( フライングウイングス ) • Premium Flying Wings (プレミアムフライングウイングス ) Category:Skywing Aikatsu! Category:Aikatsu Fanseries Category:User:Harmony Yumekara Category:Fan Anime